Bios of reoccurring characters
Over the course of the series, many recurring characters appear. These are usually played by the same actor, and many have become the actors signature character. Some characters have been taken over by other actors for various reasons such as Victoria, Queen of Great Britain, originally played by Sarah Hadland in series one, was taken over by Martha Howe-Douglas from series three onwards due to the departure of Hadland at the end of series two. Bob Hale Main article Bob Hale Bob Hale is a news presenter for HHTV News. His reports are done in the style of a weather report, in front of a green screen. His reports are somewhat extended and convoluted and he often goes off-topic. His name is in reference to Peter Snow a well known British newsreader. Mike Peabody Main article Michael Peabody Mike Peabody is a news reporter of HHTV News. Unlike Bob Hale, Peabody reports live from various, often dangerous, events in history. Peabody is often seen regretting his decision to cover these reports. His sister Sam also works as an anchorwoman on HHTV News. Sam Main article Sam Sam is the main anchorwoman for HHTV News often introducing Bob Hale and her brother Mike Peabody. She always introduces the segment with 'Welcome to the news at when! When? ...' followed by a certain era. In one sketch, Bob Hale professes her love for her, but she rebuffs him, while in another she appears to have evolved a third arm (this was not continued in future sketches) Nurse Main article Nurse This unnamed nurse (not to be confused with Nurse Mandy) is a modern nurse in Historical Hospital. She is seen in a modern blue nurses uniform with a plastic apron. She doesn't have much faith in the historical doctors and their methods, and regularly tries to stop (often unsuccessfully) whatever silly cure or procedure is recommended. She did once have success in preventing an Egyptian doctor. Nurse Mandy Main article Nurse Mandy Nurse Mandy is a modern dental assistant nurse in Historical Dentists seen wearing a present-day white short-sleeved medical tunic and white cropped trousers. Unlike the unnamed nurse from Historical Hospital, Nurse Mandy goes along with the cures recommended by the Historical Dentists, even going as far as using her own faeces, urine and even blood in some patient treatments. Death Main article Death Death is the judge in Stupid Deaths and later the host of Chatty Deaths. In series one he stands behind an airport-style check-in desk as people queue up to attempt to enter the afterlife by telling him the stupid ways in which they died. from series two, the setting changed to an |X-Factor style setting. Alongside Death, are two skeletons, one named Louis and another un-named female skeleton. Shouty man Historical Make show host and apprentice The Historical Dating agency Historical mastercheif judges Fashion Fix host Cliff Whitely Vincenzo Larfoff Dr.Do'om and Dr. De'ath Rattus Rattus Jeff and Nigel Anne Saunders Pet store owner Historical Hospital Category:Content